


hurts like heaven, lost in the sound

by tumemxnques



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques
Summary: ! captain marvel spoilers (i guess) !»Vers, she says is her name, and Maria can’t even say it out loud without making it sound like she’s practically spitting it in front of Carol’s feet.«





	hurts like heaven, lost in the sound

**Author's Note:**

> i’m actually back with another story, who would’ve thought... this is super short but i just needed to write something about these two after i’ve seen captain marvel last night... looks like i found another otp, lol. this is set during the scene where maria and carol sit at the table and talk after maria’s practically thrown fury out of the room lmao (was it the kitchen?) english isn’t my first language, so i’m sorry for any mistakes :) 
> 
> this is dedicated to my best friend who’s been a 100% sure of maria and carol being gay for each other since the beginning of the movie.

**can’t un-miss you**  
**and i need you now**

— lauv

 

Maria looks at her, as she’s staring out of the window for a moment.

Maria remembers.

She remembers the raw laugh just as much as the shy giggles.

She remembers the soft, light skin under her fingertips, the way her cheeks felt when her lips formed a smile.

She remembers the silky, blonde hair she loved running her fingers through at dawn, their bed one hell of a mess.

She remembers her brown eyes and how they would light up while she talked about something she really loved - including Maria.

She remembers everything, but Carol remembers nothing, or so it seems.

And now she’s sitting in front of her, six years later, and it feels just as much like back then as it doesn’t.

_Vers_ , she says is her name, and Maria can’t even say it out loud without making it sound like she’s practically spitting it in front of Carol’s feet.

Her hands glow now, not with want as they roam over Maria’s body, but with something that reminds the woman of an unsteady fire. It’s some kind of energy, she knows, but she’s been too busy staring at Carol to listen carefully.

Carol is looking at her again, her eyes the dark shade of brown they’ve always been when she’s been sad.

Maria looks into these troubled eyes as she searches for something there that would tell her Carol still remembers _something_. She can’t find a thing.

She would give everything she has - except for her daughter - to turn back time, to tell Carol not to go with Lawson.

She just wants to go back to what they had.

She’s been missing Carol for the past six years, one might assume she could wait another few months that it would take until their lives would be somewhat normal again, but Maria just can’t.

She wants to scream at Carol, wants to yell everything they’ve ever experienced together into her perfect face.

She just wants her to remember her, to remember _them_.

She wants to tell her how she was wearing the broken piece of metal around her neck, half of her lover’s name on it, until people started to get suspicious and she had to take it off.

She wants to tell her how she wore old t-shirts of hers to bed, and how she cried when she realized they didn’t smell like the blonde haired girl anymore.

She wants to tell her about the time it took her to finally be able to tell her daughter bedtime stories about her Auntie Carol, who was now living high up in the stars.

Although they turn out to be all lies, Maria is glad that she’s just been making up these stories all the time. Nothing could ever be better than having Carol in front of her again, alive, breathing.

She bites her lip when she remembers telling her daughter that she should hide that one polaroid before she’s let her go to get Carol’s box, so she could show her some things from the past.

She really hopes Monica’s been able to hide it before Fury has joined her.

It’s the only picture Maria has of the two of them kissing and it was obvious, looking at how worn it was around the edges. It is a beautiful picture, but it is also incredibly painful to look at.

She didn’t want Carol to see it and freak out, be disgusted, even.

She wants her to remember, memory after memory.

She looks at Carol as Carol looks at her and it seems like the world stops spinning for a second.

When Carol reaches for her hand on the table, Maria pulls it away, out of reach.

Carol’s heart breaks, and she’s not able to understand why. 


End file.
